Worlds and love
by jelly-bae
Summary: Chihiro is finally called back to the spirit world after 5 years now on a mission to save the spirit world and her own, on top of that haku has fallen inlove with someone else! Will Chihiros return cange that?
1. a friendly storm with bad news

**okay, so im writing this because i watched spirited away too many times now because i fell inlove with haku and i loveeeeeed the chihiro&haku relationship so i decided to make a fic! *super smile* now, there might be some mistakes and the chapter is really long buts because it gets really good twards the end so please just read the whole lot. i hope i dont disapoint and feel free to please give your critisism and plese oh please review! I meed your opinion because you guys are the expertos!**

**_oh! and the names are sometimes messed up cause im just an idiot please dont slap me in the face! _**

**_now with the story! :D_**

**_CHA!_**

**_

* * *

_**

_BOO-BOOMMM! CRAKK! crumblee_

she hid under the white cotton covers and buried her head in about a dozen pillows but she still couldn't manage to drift to any sleep. She finally gave up and propped her self up on her elbows and turned her head towards the single window with no blinds she had in her room.

It was pouring rain outside. A vicious storm. She jumped at another booming thunder crackle. She shivered, that one scared her good. She watched the window and watched with amazement whenever lightning struck creating false day light and lighting up her room. She looked around at her room everything white. Big fluffy WHITE cotton blankets and pillows. WHITE walls. WHITE sheer curtain. Fluffy WHITE rug except for wood. her floor,Dresser, and vanity were a rich deep finally got bored and decided to go to the kitchen and make herself some thick hot chocolate. 'that's what i need on a night like this.' she thought as she crept out of her bed dragging a thin blanket to wrap around her. for the middle of July it was pretty chilly that night usually nights in the summer were just breezy not like tonight, it felt like winter.

She flipped on the kitchen light revealing a big kitchen with warm wood floor and burgundy walls adorned with frames with heart warming sayings on them and beautiful dried boques of hydrangea flowers. Chihiro darted to the kitchen cupboards her barefeet making patting sounds as she stalked across the kitchen she got to the breakfast bar and got on her tiptoes to reach one of the cabinets above she felt around for a while "leeeets see now…aha!" she found the box labeled Swiss-miss with a picture of a cup of hot chocolate full of little marshmallows and set it on the counter next to her then in the same place she squatted down and opened a cupboard under the sink and took out a sauce pan and walked over withIt to the stove quickly setting it on one of the four spaces, once she lit the stove she ran to the fridge for milk and quickly poured in about 2 cups.

As she was putting everything back, one of the windows flew open in the living room witch caught her by surprize Chihiro almost screamed, if it wasn't for her dropping the box of hot-cocoa mix and covering her scream with her hand she would of woke her sleeping parents upstairs and that wouldnt be too good.

Eyes wide and heart racing she tried to pull herself together. 'its only a window you big scardy cat. The wind was so strong the window swung open! Yeah, maybe the window was closed wrong, we always have the windows open in the day time, maybe mom or dad forgot to secure it' she thought to herself as She quickly stalked over to the stove and turned off the flame. she rquickly an to the window to shut it because the floor was getting wet and making a mess. The wind and rain was hitting against her cold face and arms as she tried to close the window "ugr- its jammed! Mmmmmmm!" yep it was jammed. Then out of no were a hand touched the window a wet hand well duhhh, its raining but the hand literally felt like water! Chihiro turned as white as a ghost and was so scared she couldn't even scream. She just stared there at what had appeared. It was a boy! Around Chihiro's age maybe older 16-17? Not bad looking either! He had olive skin like Chihiro, he wore no shirt just what apeared like pijama bottoms, he was well sculpted, not to muscle-man and DEFINATLEY not a wimp he had glowing blue lines like flowing water going up and down his arms and in the middle of his torso. he had blue shaggy hair and sincere blue eyes.

"stay calm" the boy said 'he had a sweet voice…. i still wanted to scream and slam my window in his face though.' she thought

"I am xin, I am a rain spirit." Chihiro's heart skipped a beat… maybe two!

the two teens sat across from each other in Chihiro's living room She quietly poured thick hot chocolate in two mugs filled with a bunch of little marshmallows, the boy was silent just staring at the delicious hot liquid occasionally at Chihiro. "um, so why have you come exactly?" she asked handing him a mug trying to play it cool. She was having hot-chocolate with a spirit!

"you know, you are as beautiful as they say you are in the spirit world." he said merely, Chihiro had just turned 15 making it a full 5 years since the spirit world she had grown she was had lightly tanned skin had a much beautiful face natural pink cheeks, now feminine almond shaped gray blue eyes framed with thick black lashes and lightly glossed pale pink lips ,she had long bright brown hair almost to her waist and she had a body that could make a super model start crying. she was a natural beauty even if she didnt want to reconize it.

She was in total blush mode. Play it coo, play it coo.

" they um, talk about me?" the boy's mouth turned up a corner making a half smile. "you're a legend." chihiro got goose-bumps and quickly covered her bare arms and legs with her blanket before xin noticed. 'a legend' she thought to herself.

"how am I a legend to spirits?" she asked looking down at her half full cup swishing the chocolate around. "how are you a legend?-um you were the first to ever remember their name and save any one from yubabba's clutches! let alone two people! And the first human to ever receive a gift from any god! And at that a _river _GOD, You saved a whole bath house from being gobbled whole, _how are you a legend_?" the boy looked at chihiro like she was insane.

She thought Back to all of those thoughts. She hasn't thought about the spirit world since two years ago when she gave up hope on ever returning thinking about it now she had this rush of excitement! Her life in the human world was great she was happy with this life but _the spirit world_ she just felt that everything had more meaning there.

"you make me sound like some super hero." she said emabarassed making the boy laugh "I'm just stating the facts, Chihiro" he pointed out. Chihiro liked this guy not in a crush sort of way but as a good friend way. They were silent for some time as they watched the fire in the fireplace crackle it had to be around 3:00 am

"yes there is a reason I had to come, I was sent here."

He explained, Chihiro snapped her gaze on the boy who was looking down at the coffee table between them. "I was sent here by Yubabba, she needs you…the whole spirit world needs you." Chihiros eyes widened, why do they need _her_? that's the question she asked next "Something extremely sacred was stolen from the bathhouse" Chihiro gave him a 'yeahhhh?' expression "I don't understand" the boy then explained "that object that was stolen was the source of the bath house- Chihiro I don't know if you know this, but the bath house is the most important thing in the spirit world believe it or not, it replenishes the spirits and is what keeps them going. That object is the source of everything staying in balance…..and if not taken back….bad things are in store for the spirit world." Chihiro felt fear inside her but she felt another emotion greater, she fellt like she could do it. And that she for some reason had to. Then she felt thrill. "isn't there some one else who could go and get it back?" she asked the boy and he shook his head "Yubbaba knows you can do it. Kohaku asked for the mission and I did as well. And were both equal to her and she still refused!"

haku?

"haku is still at the bath house?" she asked when the boy finished ranting then he looked at her for a second with a unsure look "um, yeah he came back about three years ago to continue working at the bath house along side yubbaba." he said as he rubbed behind his neck. Chihiro perked up Haku was at the bath house!

"but while at the spirit world i'll be training you. Haku is buisy with some issues and wont be able to help much" well atleast shell get to see him. She sincerely and truly loved him she never gave any of the tons of boys who felt something for Chihiro a chance because she was waiting for Haku to fulfill his promise. She knew that promise had been made and all she had to do is answer one simple question

xin leaned in on Churiro and asked "are you willing to go back to the spirit world one last time?"

* * *

she slipped on a pair of comfortable ripped sinny jeans and a navy/grey hoodie and tugged on some black chinese laundry boots. she quickly ran to her school bag and ripped out a peice of paper from a note book and wrote down important information should she ever need it

_name; Chihiro Ogino_

_age; 15_

_birthday; june 1st _

_mother; Aiko Ogino_

_father; Yuuko Ogino_

_friends; Lin, Kamaji, Boh, no-face, Zeniba, HAKU, Xin _

_hakus real name (if he forgets it AGAIN); Kohaku Nushi_

she wrote down anything she could she didnt want to forget anything this time. she folded it and stuck it in her shirt for super safe keeping.

Chihiro took what she needed she took the sterling silver hair brush her mother had given her for her 12th birthday, her dads lucky gold medalion (like hes going to need it anytime soon) she packed her favorite pair of brown leather moccasins and she grabbed her purple hair band from her night stand and a few intimate things she shoved all of that inside a navy blue tote bag with big pink flowers on it, slung it over her shoulder and took a last look at her room. Who knew when she would be back. She said good by to her parents by giving each a kiss on the cheek trying hard not to wake them. She got down stairs and was greeted by a waiting xin.

The rain had stopped, xin only needed it to keep me up and make me go down stairs. It was still extremely muddy and still chilly out. xin offered to carry me to the spirit world so I wouldn't get dirty "no you don't have to do that I can walk I mean its just a little mu- " too late xin already slung her over his shoulder and was heading toward the woods. Were the spirit world once was. "I doubt you'll find it, I tried for three years and its just not there the tunnel is not there any-" there it was, Chihiro was looking straight at the red plaster building straight through the tunnel and could hear a faint sound of a train. Chihiro stood speechless "not too hard to find id say" xin said in satisfaction looking up at the building in a super hero pose. "now shall we?-Chihiro? Are you coming?''

"…." xin sighed apparently xin was going to be Chihiros full-time chofer so he swung her again over his shoulder and started walking into the portal to the spirit world

then all the memories started coming back to chihrio.

**Whispers of snippets of the last time she was here:**

_what are you doing? Get out of here now!_

_Whaa?_

_Finish what you started human..._

_She's my grand daughter._

_Grand daughter!_

_you could be a piglet, *_holding back laughter_* or maybe you'd prefer a lump of coal._

_Chihiro, what a pretty name._

_its mine now, from now on your name will be sen, got that? ANSWER ME SEN!_

_Right, what is your name?_

_Chihi- oh. uh, it's sen._

_ill leave the door open for you!_

_You're a bad germ from outside. _

_You're a bit of a porker aren't you?_

_You want to stop at swamp bottom._

_Swamp bottom._

_It will protect you, its made out of the thread your friends wove together._

_You take care of this girl, Haku!_

_You did it Chihiro! _

_Will I ever see you again?_

_Sure we will._

_Promise?_

_Promise._

_*_Snaps out of it_*_

Chihiro didn't notice she was across the river and standing In the town of restaurants swarmed with spirits heading back to the ferry it was alomost morning, you could see black mix with pink from the horizon and the grass was starting to shine green again.

They started walking against the crowd of spirits she passed the restaurant her parents got cursed in, it sent a shiver down her spine. And walked faster to avoid being next to it. No one seemed to notice Chihero? That made her frown, soon enough they were standing face to face with the bath house all they had to do was cross the bridge. The bath house didn't change much it was still exactly the same. The frog spirits were greeting their last few guests "we don't want to start a commotion so were going to sneak past the frog spirits and go through the boiler room." Chihero squealed she was so excited. Xin felt Chihero nod next to him, he smiled and took her hand. They were across the bridge so fast no one saw them. And they were threw the garden entrance faster thanks to Chihero who basically forced xin through the tiny door then she practically dragged him all the way down the garden and again shoved through the door leading down stairs. 'wow this chick is strong!' xin thought as he was trying to keep up with Chihiro walking down the old wooden stairs.

They finally reached the boiler room and xin was free to catch his breath while Chihero fixed her self even if she still looked perfect. She looked at the door with doe eyes before opening the door and walking in leaving xin outside.

The boiler room still looked exactly the same nothing had gotten older you could see a figure of some one hard at work running the boiler she could hear the crushing of herbs. The boiler smelled wonderful just like it did the last time she was there like lemon grass and lavender it smelled kind of faintly like pinol she could hear little squeaks as well.

She glided to the door and peaked through and sure enough there were the soot-balls hauling coal Chihiro smiled she had been gone so long. Then she shifted her gaze to the man working the boiler this made chihiro's heart light up Kamaji.

Chihero wanted to cry because of how happy she was it was Kamaji! The man who helped get her her first job ang gave her an opportunity to save her parents.

She bit her lip and wiped at her watery eyes and took a big breath.

She walked into the room. Her boots made no noise and the wood floor didn't creak she wasn't found out yet, even in plain sight. The soot-balls were too busy and never looked up. Until Kamaji went to take a sip from a gold tea kettle with a very familiar dent in it and realized who stood there.

He set the kettle down"well, is that my little sen?" said the man with eight arms. The soot-balls all stopped what they were doing looked up and squeaked. Chihero had tears streaming down her face and nodded she couldn't take it any longer, she ran up to Kamaji and gave him the biggest hug possible "Kamaji!" Kamaji did the grandpa laugh and patted her on the back. "how are you how have you been! How is everyone? Are they still here are they okay? How are you!" Chihiro was caught in a sea of her own babble.

"gee Chihiro! Thank-you for waiting up" said a panting voice behind the girl, Chihiro completely forgot about xin who was now standing by the door way "xin! Im sor-"

"we cant waste any time. Kamanji, mind if I take chihiro up so see ybbaba for a minute its kindof urgent." kamanji said it was fine but to bring her back to catch up.

The two teens snuck through the service door to the elevator room and they took the same elevator Chihero took with lin

They finally stopped at a high floor of the bath house and had to sneek to another elevator that led to the top floor

Xin pulled the lever and they passed a couple spirits who seemed to notice Chihiro but were too slow to say anything because the elevator was too fast, but Chihero was happy enough they noticed her.

Finally, they arrived to the top floor the place was as scarier than ever and Chihiro wouldn't of had it any other way.

Chihiro looked at xin and xin nodded for Chihiro to go first she walked up to the door and tried to open it

"oh look who it is! it's the human girl! Still as pathetic as ever. Still haven't learned to knock I see." Chihiro was startled at first talking door knocker and all. Then the door finally opened

"finally! Lets not waste time" chihiro and xin were flown to her office and Chihiro still reacted the same as the last time this happened to her. Xin however looked calm and instead of landing on his face like the always lovely Chihiro he landed gracefully on the enormous fancy hand woven carpet. Yubbaba sat at her desk witch for the first time was completely neat she sat with hands folded on the desk and her face looked the same with an unnecessary smirk. the green heads slept by the fireplace.

When Chihiro finally got up from the grownd and straightened herself up. She noticed Yubbaba's face had changed she had a smiley face on "Dawwwww!" huh? "Chihiro my you have grown, look at you! You're a lady!" Chihiro just stood there in confusion 'this is Yubbaba? Is she sick? Well, xin did tell me that Yubbaba was much more laid back now and less greedy I didn't know she was that loose' chihiro thought to herself.

"hah yeah I guess I filled in a little bit since the last time" Yubbaba smiled and commented on how pretty chihiro looked "but now unfortunately we need to get to business" she said dropping her smile replacing it with a faint frown she then snapped her fingers and all the blinds closed and the lamps shut off they were soon in darkness Chihiro could hear Yubbaba walking over to her and xin in the middle of the large office and then recited a spell. sudenly a bright white haze formed in the center of the office giving the room a faint aura "im so glad I remembered this spell way better than trying to explain things thoroughly.

"Now, this is what has been stolen. It is the main source of the bath house." the haze like a movie projector showed a big cluster of deep purple crystal that gleamed like thick molasses the cluster was encrusted with what looked like pure gold at the bottom; it looked priceless, it was. "its made of deep and strong ancient power bigger than any spirit now could conjure up. Now, it was intentionally made to restore spiritual energy to its fullest ability, but in the wrong hands could…cause the end of all spirits," Chihiro had never heard Yubabba so sad and defeated as she said saying that last sentance Chihiro felt horrible. she could also hear xin breathing heavily, he was worried. "not because we are unable to restore them but because if the magic is reversed it can cause exstinction of spirits…and that would cause a double effect, the destroying of our world and yours."

now, its personal

another picture flashed onto the haze screen. It was a picture of a girl about the same age as chihiro except it looked like a picture in an old scroll. She was in a worrier kimono holding a beautiful but deadly jade katana in a feirce battle pose she was really pretty she had long brown hair to her waist almond shaped blue gray eyes framed with thick black lashes and-holy crap it was Chihiro!

Chihiro was speechless "its not you. Its your great great grandmother."

"…."

"your reincarnated"

"…."

she looked at xin "she was never this dull. look, the reason I decided you were right for the job is because you come from incredible blood…hero's blood. that's right Chihiro, your great great grandmother was in your shoes she had to do something similar to your task and got out unscratched, I knew you were her successor your last visit when you got out of the spirit world- oh come on what human saves three spirits and tell her pig parents from spirit pigs? I bet your bff Rumi cant!" she continued "no spitit is worthy enough to do this, they won't see you coming you do not fall for greed and most importantly you have charm, with training I have _faith_ you can save us all"

Chihiro was still speechless then blinked twice and shook her head as if to shake off invisible water. "so when is training?" she asked. Yubabba looked shocked "you want to follow-through?" Chihiro dug her finger nails inside clenched fists before answering "my worlds are in trouble.. of course I'm going to follow-through." Chihiro go goosebumps from saying what she had just said.

"training will be as soon as possible my child." Yubabba sounded proud of Chihiro, Chihiro felt proud of herself. "you look exhausted, Xin, show Chihiro her room and let her sleep" xin looked happy to oblige "as you wish." and he grabbed Chihiro's shoulder and started walking her out "that's a good nephew" she heard Yubabba say to her sleeping heads, when the door closed Chihiro twirled half way to face Xin "_nephew?_" she said crosssing her arms revealing a progressing smile. Xin looked embarrassed "uh, yeah, she is my aunt, but by marrige see my mom is married to her brother making me her nephew, she never gets tired of making me look like a dork in front of the staff." he said making a kindergardener pout witch made chihiro laugh "_NEPEWWW_, I don't hear walking" Chihiro shut up and pursed her lips at the sound of Yubabbas muffled voice from her office Chihiro couldn't hide the laughter from xins next expression xin mouthed the words "shut up" at Chihiro with an embarrassed/annoyed look on his face then garabbed her by the forearm and fast walked her out of his _aunt's_ house.

They only had to go down one floor to the guest rooms of the bathhouse , not only was it a bathhouse but a high-lass hotel. aside from the paper walls facing the hall way inside was a whole different story Chihiro got a main suite she knew because her room had what all the others didn't, double doors xin waved a hand over the doors, pulled them apart and motioned for her to go in. inside, the walls were a cream color there was dark wood floor a giant window on-looking the now ocean from the rain of the night before, courtesy of xin.

centered on the wall on the right was a big queen bed with luxurious fluffy white bed spread and blenkets with royal multi-colored throw pillows. There was a lage silver framed mirror looking back at the bed and under the mirror was a dark wooden vanity with drawers full of (very stylish) clothes that were just Chihiros size she also saw an open bathroom complete with

a tub sink and toilet.

"this is gonna' be my room?" "yes" he said

with a satisfied face. Chihiro had to do one thing to officialy feel

At home in this suite. she looked at xin for a minute and then he nodded "yes, you can jump on the bed." chihiro smiled from ear to ear and charged at the bed and started jumping out of control

Xin couldn't help but stare at her, she was really beautiful he

liked how her hair flowed instead of just flapped around like It should and how her body was so firm and feminine. He liked how when she jumped the gust of the impact would make her shirt lift slightly revealing her delicate stomach. He blushed

"why are you so red, man?" she said as she jumped, she noticed.

"your pretty. What, I cant enjoy the view?" chihiro stuck her tongue out at xin as she stood on the bed "you're smooth for a hundred something year old rain spirit, you know that?" she teased "how do you know I'm a hundred something?" he said playing along "you got me. I don't know" "im 160" he smiled "I knew it! I knew it! Boy do you feel dumb!" more like aroused Chihiro.

"Xin, your uh, flashing" xins markings were blinking like a blue light. Witch meant Yubabba needed him. "I have to go now. You need to go to sleep and ill see you in the evening." he smiled, turned around and left the suite leaving Chihiro. She sighed and landed on her cloud of a bed she hadn't noticed how long it has been since her last visit till now. Five years is a lot. she

lay staring at the sealing for a good five minutes then turned her head to the window. The sky was bright blue like it was five

years ago, it sounded the same outside as it did five years ago, heck if she was just sleeping with the staff she could of sworn her parents were still pigs! she saw a couple of black seagulls fly by and could hear the staff snoring not far beneath her. She wondered if one of those snores was Lin's, not long after that thought chihiro drifted to sweet sleep.

Chihiro shot up in a cold sweat she had dreamt that haku was getting married and chihiro got rejected by him and she was too late to stop the wanted wedding. She couldn't stop panting and she put her hand on her forehead 'oh my gosh'.

It looked about 5pm outside or sooner to hard to tell for sure since it was summer and days were longer in her world. Chihiro bolted out of her bed and charged for the vanity/ dresser and examined herself. Her hair was in her face and tangled in the back that never happened unless the dream was bad. And she had moisture like dew drops on the nape of her neck. Her heart was still in panic as she knelt down and opened a drawer and pulled out a random outfit and ran to the bathroom.

She plugged the tub and let the hot water crash down in it. She reached in the cabinet above the sink and just as she had thought it was the cabinet was stocked with _bath _supplies. She took out a good amount of things, she was in need of some serious loving right now. First she unwrapped what looked like fizzy bath tablets that smelled like pinol and limes and plopped them into the tub and watched them fizzle and release her favorite smell. Once she dropped the rest of the bath ingredients In, her room smelled like a lemon garnden and she felt much better. She slipped out of her clothes and got in the tub and relaxed.

She wondered if haku was sleeping or if he was still here or on another mission, "I should at least try and look for him." she thought 'oh, my haku, I wonder how he looks, I hope the same, I hope he acts like the old haku, the one I knew five years ago" she breathed holding on to her shoulders.

Chihiro was just finishing up wrapping herself in a towel when

She herd yelling "every one out! there here! They have Yubbaba!" then a fox spirit came into Chihiro's room "Sen.! Come out side quick, no, no time to change please come quick yubabba needs you!" Chihiro was desperately grabbed from the arm and dragged out to the bridge were almost all the staff was hiding by the entrance to the bath house the spirit holding on to Chihiro dragged her past the crowd of the bath house 'great I'm basically naked and in public about to confront an evil spirit while I have emotional problems to deal with already, I don't need anymore, thanks" Chihiro could hear gasps from the crowd and "its Sen." and "thank the spirits it's Sen." "why is she in a towel?" witch made her blush even harder.

Then out of the corner of Chihiro's eye she saw a familiar figure she shifted her vision almost stumbling. It was haku! He hadn't noticed Chihiros presence yet. He was a man now. He had grown 2 more feet now 5'9 at the least, he had a very nice body even better than xin's he had on blue workers pants and wore no shirt his face remained the same, the same almond shaped emerald green eyes and pale skin. And he had his hair in the same style as before. Chihiro melted inside and her heart ignited. But then flattened shortly after seeing a girl next to him.

Chihrio wouldnt of paniced if it werent for the girl holding his hand, fingers intertwined. She had ebony black hair like him and was in full waves, she had pale skin and blood red lips and luscious deep brown eyes. She was slim and feminie and wore a velvet red mini-kimono She was gorgeous. Haku finally looked at Chihiro, he looked surprised then he looked at his um, girlfriend and then at her hand he now held he looked at the hand for about 2 seconds and then slowly turned to see Chihiro who merely looked blank then her blankness turned into disgust and hurt.

haku closed his eyes.

Chihiro wanted to turn back to the bathhouse and lock herself in her

Room right then but now she stood at the front of the crowd not long after she saw something that hurt her some more Yubabba was being attacked by a mass of black she was bleeding why wasn't anyone doing anything? "she put a spell on the bridge none of us can get out there." one of the frog spirits said. 'ah' then a out of the silence a buzzing yu-bird came up from behind the shaking and hurt teenager with a jade katana the katana she had seen in the scroll picture 'then she remembered what yubabba had said to her a couple of hours ago '_you have hero's blood_' out of complete instinct chihro took the sword haku flinched from beyond the crowd.

All the sadness and hurt she had building inside her from just a couple of seconds ago boiled into anger ,the hairs stood up on her arms and neck. She had somehow bonded with the sword because she found her self running towards the _powerfull _mass attacking yubaba. a lot of the staff covered there eyes others flinched back haku stared with pure fear.

Chihiro caught up with yubbaba "chihiro get back to the others!"

"no im not going! Im not leaving you!" then the mass aimed at chihiro she gasped prepared for the blow but felt nothing there was a lash on her shoulder but she felt nothing she only heard a woman in her head say the word "begin" good enough for chihiro. Chihiro swung and hit the mass it squealed in pain, she had hit it. she heard gasps from the crowd chhiro scared herself at how fast she was with the sword she slashed and blocked with a grace how in the _world _was this happening? Chihiro Ogino age 15 no experience in swordsmanship was facing a spirit who almost killed yubbaba one of the most powerful spirits in the spirit world and Chihiro was winning? The spirit was now gushing dark violet "good sen! Now give him to me!" chihiro backed off and yubbaba slashed her sword right through the mass slicing it in two and it shatterd into the air scattering on the floor. it was silent yubbaba took out a green box and set it on the ground waving a hand over the black shards they then piled into the box "its not dead just weak and out of its form-it needs to be buried" yubabba said closing the box "oh my, Chihiro your covered in its filthy magic!, quick" she put the box under her under arm. Chihiro knew the drill, she put her thumbs and fore fingers together and yubbaba chopped right through her hands cleansing Chihiro of the dark magic Now the crowd started cheering and chanting Chihiros' name well, **work** name "Sen! Sen! Sen! Sen!" chihiro looked back at the roaring crowd then remembered what she had just done. Yubbaba was now giving her a sly look and elbowed her as if to say "hey, you're a hero now" chirhio blushed and managed a small smile she did feel good right now she was even happy she managed to do all of it _and_ keep her towel on. Take that Bruce lee.

Nobody knew chihiro was here until she beat the crap out of that evil spirit, but now that they did she was always praised by the staff time and time again she told them to stop it, she wanted so badly to get to her room and just cry as hard as she could she wanted to just take out all her anger and sorrow she couldn't be held back by all the finally reached her floor and ran to her room tears streaming down her face she started to sob muted sobs she unlocked the door and jerked them open and inside was an unexpected but desperately needed xin she bolted into him and the muted sobs turned into hard hoars ones and the streams turned into rivers she was in so much pain He could see and feel it, he wrapped his arms over hers in a protective hug he knew exactly the reason for her tears. Chihiro cried on xin for a good 30 minute as he tried to comfort her.

"did anyone order a buffet with a side of Lin?" a girl about the age of 20 poked her head into Chihiros room. That made chihiro cheer up a good 80% "Lin!" chihrio was smiling from ear to ear "that's right kiddo, I'm here an-" good thing Lin set down the food before being attacked. Chihiro tackled Lin in a full-grown bear hug "Lin! I missed you so much! How are you! Oh my goodness Lin!"

"cant.. breath" "oh" chihiro let go of the massive hold and Lin made a granny wheeze then and looked at chihiro with a bewilderd expression as Chihiro was about to apologize,Lin gave her a bare hug knocking the breath out of chihiro Then let go,Chihiro was wheezing and looked at Lin in astonishment then they both broke into wild laughter. "wow kid you stretched out and…got gorgeous what are they feeding you over there?" she teased.

Later all three were in in Chihiros room twirling noodles and either crossed legged on the floor on there stomach or on her bed, like extremely close friends did. Well, Lin is extremely close and xin did let her cry on his shoulder and hear her babble on about how she never had a boy friend because she was waiting for haku and haku this and kahu that and she felt really comfortable around him,she always had so yes, three very close friends.

"so who is Haku's um, girlfriend?" she asked xin, he had a mouth full of noodles so he looked at Lin and motioned with his head for her to tell Chihrio instead. "her name is Miyuki, and yes, that is his girlfriend" she said in a disgusted Lin voice, Chihiro as well as the boy with bits of noodles around his mouth looked at Lin intently witch meant for her to keep going "he met her 2 years ago, she became a worker and he had to show her around and that little harlot had to go and take over Haku.- ugh, haku got a feel to her when she _pleaded _yubbaba for a job because she "_had no home to return to_" so Yubbaba with her new perspective on things gave the harlo- I mean _girl _a high class job right off the bat, making Haku her mentor. *sigh* poor haku, she had him wrapped around her finger in heart beat." Chihiro looked at Lin with a hurt expression "well what do you expect? put a tramp and a lonely boy together and what do you get?" good point Lin.

"she's nothing special kiddo, haku just settled for her because he didn't have you." that didn't make chihiro feel better. 'Why would a god like haku want me? A plain hormonal adolescent girl?' Chihiro if Lin had read her mind she began "well, _I_ don't think Miyuki can save two river spirits and an entire bath house. _I_ don't think she can be a quarter of the selfless and kind you are and much less hold any of the guts and the wit that you got! _I _don't think she can run out of the bath house with a sword and no experience with one and defeat a full grown mikutar and still look good doing it." Lin was steamed Chihrio scrambled out of her bed and went over to hug an angry Lin "im glad you think that Lin."

"think that? I was just stating the facts." Lin was basically Chihiros older sister,people who didn't know her even mistook them for sisters a couple of times went back to her normal self and patted chihiro on the back "im okay now. Just a little heated, that girl just gets on my nerves. Ive learned to stay away, had too, if not that girl would have been picking her teeth up from the ground a lonnnng time ago." she said punching a fist into her hand looking straight at nothing as if picturing the scene. Xin looked intimidated. Chihiro wanted to laugh, she pictured Miyuki actually picking her teeth up from the ground then chihiro actually started laughing causing a chain reaction.


	2. no tears will fall from these eyes

**wah hello deir! this chapter is really tiny BUT i just started it. again.. i thought no one would review or read it! dont' harass me! id like to thank the three people who actually bothered to say anything to me. THANKYOU guys it means soooo much! i did this chapter today for you guys and i will probably add another one later on tonight getting into some real action. so please stick with me and keep and reviewing.**

**and if anyone has any good ideas for later on in the story please tell me i want to make this story really good so TELL ME WAHT YOU WANT! **

**akay, so now now with the speck of a chapter i have made with the hope of getting more reviews. constructive critisism and positive notes are both greatly apreciated! **

**HERE WE GOOOOO! :D**

* * *

Night had come making it spirit daylight hours. Chihiro rolled out of bed and took a quick cold shower. When she all nice and clean she got out and quickly changed into one of the outfits in the drawers of her new dresser. It was a very creamy light blue almost white cotton off the shoulder shirt and a matching pair of bloomer shorts that reached her mid-thigh the outfit made Chihiros skin look more radiant or had it been the shower ingredients? I mean they _are_ for spirits. '_pretty good_' she thought to her self shrugging at the mirror. Her hair was already drying into natural waves because of the summer heat coming from the open window in her suite, her hair always did dry fairly fast.

She slid the doors apart leading out of her room and proceeded down the hall-way. She was going to wander and see what was new at the bath house she was sure nothing was. As she was heading to the elevator she heard giggling and dreamy laughter coming from one of the rooms up ahead. She got to the room the laughters were coming from, she walk right by just glimpsing out of curiosity her eyes widened and then she backed up.

A built pale boy with black faro-style hair was on top of the girl with the red kimono. He was holding her down by the wrists on-top of the bed and they were laughing and he wwhispering in her ear then the boy turned his head towards the door and froze. Standing in the middle of the hall way looking in was Chihiro. He looked as if he had just seen a ghost.

He watched as Chihiro looked at him with teeth clenched shaking her head. he saw how her eyes glistened just a bit then before he could speak she ran for it. she quickly heard running from behind her- Haku. She got into the elevator and pressed the button it wasn't fast enough. She was right, haku was less than 40ft away she pressed the button more times and still nothing so she gave up. 'no, there is no way in _hell_ im going to face him not in this life time!' she thougt and darted to the service stairs. he followed swiftly behind Chihiro. She felt a slight thrill of being chased. But she was still extremely angry and longed to shake him off her trail

She reached the bottom floor and ran twards the boiler room,

"Kamaji you saw nothing!" she yelled trying to compose her shaky voice. "sen is something wro-" she was out the boiler room.

She was now half way up the stairs when she froze at the figure waiting for her at the top of the stairs. '_oh shoot!'_ she thought as she stood there like a deer about to get hit by a truck. She had two choices run back or (push Haku off the cliff- no Chihiro as much as she would love to. ) let Haku confront her. Chihiro chose option one but as she was about to turn she felt him clutch her wrist. "_**Lemme go!**_" she yelled "no Chihiro!"

"haku let me go of ill kick you!" she said attempting to kick haku were the sun don't shine but he quickly blocked the blow. Chihiro was now squirming and sobbing trying to break free but he was too strong. He now had both her wrists "Chihiro! why won't you let me explain!" he yelled so lound at her his voice echoed. "whats there to explain? You clearly love her! I saw the way you looked at her! the way you act with her!" she fell silent, her glistening eyes moving back and fourth serching his "the way you held her hand." she whispered. "don't tell me you'll explain when the truth was right there in front of me." she said now barley audiable .he just stared not knowing what to say. She eased herself from Hakus grasp that was loose already. "huh. I was stupid enough to stay faithful thinking you actually loved me." she gave an emotionless chuckle "…..my mistake. I hope your happy-I'll stay out of your way- and you stay out of mine… lets pretend we never met" she turned on her heel and walked 4 steps down and ran the rest of the way back. Haku watched her leave with her heart broken she was destroyed and it was all his fault he balled his hands to tight fists and pounded a hand on the wall of the bath house with a frustrated shout that echoed away from him.

Chihiro ran into the elevator and curled into a ball and began to sobb. "what a kaniving, _unfaithufull_, heartless, _stupid _jerk! How could I jave been so dumb as to belive he would wait for me? I'm just as stupid! why would I expect a spirit like him to be inlove with a human with nothing special about themselves?" she was now angry and the tears half way done then the elevator got to her floor she got up and wiped away her tears. "…..I refuse to cry anymore…as of know no tears will fall from these eyes." she said and walked straight to her room she walked to her closet "if he thinks his girlfriends sexy…" she said opening a drawer with a smirk and an attempt at an evil face. "hey chika I-" xin didn't even get to finish his greeting because Chihiro had something very important to say "can you help me look sexy?" " is this to make Haku jealous?"

"yup!"

"ill bring my sewing machine…" xin sews.

xin and i spent the next two hours making Chihiro's plain cotton clothes into some extreamly fine creations. who would have thought a boyish rain spirit to be such a seamstress. later on Lin stopped by and decided to see what to do to Chihiro's hair and face.

xin made lin shove Chihiro in a flowy,dark turquoise, silk mini kimono she had no idea what she looked like lin didnt let her look at herself in the mirror until she was "done with my face" she was using clear jell like stuff and putting it on her lips smothing it on her face and eye lids and lashes while xin put curlers in Chihiro's hair after about an hour later or lins "if you fall asleep and and ruin your face ill kick you." and "do i curl in or out?" and "dont slouch!" Chihiro was finally ready xin brought in a full- lenght mirror just for the ocassion and set it infront of Chihrio.

she gasped and put her hand on her cheek and her mouth opened in shock slightly. she was looking straight at a princess who wore a beautiful turquoise mini kimono with embroidered flowers and stuble sequence, the fabric that flowed off her curves and tightened at the waist and torso perfectly. her hair was in loose shiny curls and were natural yet sophisticated, the perfect balance. her skin glowed and her face more radiant than ever and her lashes were longer and fuller but there was ni makeup there as she felt her face she looked beautiful. and for the first time felt it.

"the hair is going to stay like that for some time...its like a magic perm...the glow and lashes will last too, it's actually a potion yubabba made herself just for you with a bit of what was left of the rejuvination stone.." lin was saying clearly pleased with her doings. "yeah and your clothese are all one of a kind!" xin boasted, lin gave him a high five.

"I...im...i look.."

"you look like youve always have just a little pampering and cute clothes...your naturally beautifull sis" lin said and zin nodded and winked. Chihiro walked over to them and hugged them as tight as she could and they crushed back. when they broke apart lin spoke again "...lets getter' done"


	3. how can i POSSIBLY focuse on the good?

**_gosh! ive had to repost this chapter about 3 times because i kept changing and adding things this time its here to stay! ENJOYYYYYY!_**

**_review and critique porfavorrr :D _**

**_and thanks for my 6 reviews! you guys are theeee best and im glad you guys like my story *enthusiastic thumbs up*_**

**_this chapter is a little bit saucy but i think it necesary trust me ^^_**

**_WARNING: for all of you Miyuki haters out there... don't break you computer devices...PLEASE I...I DONT HAVE ENOUGH MONEY TO REPLACE THEM!_**

**_now really on t the story...enjoy...but first put all hard and harmful objects far away. _**

**_serioulsy._**

**_

* * *

_**

It was about 1am and the trio decided to go for a test drive.

"okay so now that your all dolled up how about you go work your magic downstairs? Because xin and i actually have jobs to do." lin suggested as she was hanging upside down from chihiro's bed trying to hit xin with an orange throw pillow as he napped on the floor.

" i don't know.." chihiro began "what if i run into Haku again? I don't know what i'd do if i were to bump into him... Ugh! Why did i have to be so dramatic knowing im staying in the same place as him and i'll probably see him often?" she said banging her head on the wall then slid to the grownd facing the wall and huffed like the spoiled little girl she once was.

" well, you were pissed. If i were you i wouldn't change a single thing, he deserved it that little bi-"

"Lin!" Chihiro said in complete shock.

I meant the harlot of MIyuki!" she defended herself innocently."Miyuki mah butt!" Chihiro said smiling as lin turned red with embarasment to the fact she had been caught.

"WELL!" lin stated. Chihiro just shook her head at lin then burst into laughter and lin threw the pillow at her and soon enough joined in. Xin shot up with a snort and a confused face which made the girls laugh even harder.

"can't i help-""no! You don't work here anymore." lin instructed Chihiro"but!""yes, take yours somewere else." "oh comon!" Chhiro said stomping a foot on the ground next to one of the tubs lin was cleaning" you'll ruin your kimono!" lin said from inside the tub. " please? Oh please? Oh please? Oh please? Oh please? Oh please? Oh please? OHHH PL-EASE! oh please?-" "kay!" lin poked her head out from inside the tub. "go get me some more disinfectant for the tub and get me an herbal soap token."Chihiro perked up and nodded really fast and was off to get what Lin needed, she was happy to finally be able to work again and this was the perfect time to see what other people thought of her appearence. No one saw Chihiro yet since the bath tub they were cleaning was closest to the employee elevators so it was basically vacant.

finally reached civilization and the outcome of her makeover was really good. She walked down the isle of bathing rooms with a swift and delicate stride wich made her dress flow behind her and the transparent sequence glittered slightly in the light. some frog spirits stared in awe and she got a couple of " _lookin' good sen_!" and "_wow look at sen_!" and "_waht a beaut_!" she smiled as she headed twards the room by the garden. The room she let no-face in from. That was were the cleaner dispencer was on the back left wall. She walked over and picked up an empty bucked stacked ontop of some more. as she was about to pull down the handle that would release a yellow 'disinfectant' when she heard someone clearing their throat obviously wanting Chihiros attention.

Chihiro's hand dropped to her side and she turned her head to see who wanted her. 'oh wow really.' Chihiro thought. There stood miyuki in the typical _jealouse-girl-friend-crossed-arm-shifted-leg-glare_ pose used _**oh so **_many times in the movies. 'this should be good' chihiro smirked in her mind. "may i take your order?" Chihiro asked in a sarcastic amused tone witch triggered miyuki to look even more annoyed.

"dont play stupid games with me! you ugly little **tramp**!"She continued "stay the hell away from haku because **_obviously _**were inlove and its pretty sleazy to try and take him from me.-oh, and a peice of advice honey, _just_ because you know how to wave around a sword _dosent_ mean i cant take your ass down so _**dont**_ think your protected- i dont care to hurt you and i shure as hell wont think twice about it!" chihiro was frozen " oh and there is no reason to try and get him back because he thinks your just annoying and pathetic! So basically stop being such a disurbance to him and just leave him _and_ me bee! got that little whore? Thats a fair warning"

she was about to storm away until chihiro grabbed hold of her wrist. " okay you listen to me-" "ow! Sen stop hurting me! I i promise ill stay out of your way but please dont threaten me an haku!" Miyuki was making a scene on purpouse, And it worked. " Sen! Leave Miyuki alone!" one of the one of the many yunnas comming to Miyukis rescue said as she priyed Chihiro's hand of Miyuki's wrist. "thanyou!" Miykuki thanked the yunna over-dramaticly rubbing her wrist as if Chihiro had a grip of steel. "whats going on here?" Chihiro froze this could not beelive who just made their way into the croud of staff. her heart stopped, 'you kidding me- there is no way this is happening.' chihiro thought.

"oh haku! Thank the Spirits your here! Sen threatened me!-i was only trying to be nice and help her and she just attacked me!" Miyuki shreaked as she threw herself onto haku and to Chihiro's heart break, haku held on to her tight. Chihiro just stood there taking in her lies. she wondered how someone could be so good at framing and lieng. haku bought every word.

Miyuki was done ranting and now buried her face in Hakus shirt then he spoke "Chihiro, i cant believe this..." Chihiro wanted to explain to him Miyuki was all lies but how was he going to belive her? He already belived compleatly in Miyuki. Chihiro was speechless or was it she had so much to say about Miyuki that she was flooded and didn't know were to start?

Chihiro's blood boiled with 100% pure un-refined **anger**, she wanted to throw a fit and kick Miyuki and Haku in the face,but she wasnt like that, as much as she would love it she had to resist. She clenched her fists as tight as possible and gave haku what she thought was an imotionless stare, but being truthfull her locked gaze could blow a hole in the wall and proceed to the next "believe whoever you like..." chihiro said with teeth clenched, she turned a full 360° and began to walk "Chihiro-" she didnt want to hear him anymore. she stopped without turning. he hurt her so much in just two days the least chihiro could do was say thankyou, her eyes burned "just go to hell Haku.." she hear Haku stiffen. she slid open the sliding doors leading to the back garden gently and stormed out leaving them open behind her as she took off running.

She took the rout leading to the bridge of the bath house and kept running. as she ran, she thought about what just happened to her, it hurt, all those things Miyuki used to describe Chihiro. 'Haku probably chased me all that way to tell me it wouldnt work and to stop anonoying him and to get out of his life ' she thought to herself. she was a nuisance to him acoarding to that harlot. After about 5 minutes of running she finally stopped on the edge of a cliff onlooking the bath house pig-pen. She began to catch her breath and with each gasp of breath she made her way down.

she didnt go in, she made a turn and headed for the bush maze haku comforted her in last time she was there. That was a place she liked. It also hadnt changed a bit, it was only dark out. She just wandered around, not caring if she got lost, it was nice out, the flowers seemed to glow a little, the stars shone brighter than in the human world, the night was warm and downey, and the much needed breeze, like a cool breath on her skin whispered through the green. The fresh air relaxed her, she was so glad of all places she ran to this was was finally calm again. She could barely hear the spirits and the bathhouse. She handn't really noticed since she was so distracted by the scenary. " i wonder if lin is still waiting for that soap token." she joked to herself with a chuckle, lin probably already heard what happened and was worried sick for Chihiro. She hoped no one would come looking for her. " i wonder how long i can stay out here before i get searched for." she asked herself.

Chihiro couldn't even begin to imagine what the spirits must think of her now,Miyuki made it really convincing back at the bath house.'how _was i so stupid as to fall into her trap? Now haku must hate me even more...the hell with Haku! Why should i even care what the heck he or anyone else thinks of me? He just proved to me he is a traitor. What a traitor!_' Chihiro thought with eyes burning and her throat tightening once again. "why is life so sweet and generous at first then it shoots you in the back?" "_thats **because you focuse more on the bad thing that came into your good**_." it was the voice Chihiro heard before she fought that evil spirit the day before. "**_t__he first bad thing that happens makes you think everything else that happens will be bad, stop thinking everything to come is bad_**." the voice said to Chihiro,The voice sounded very feminine and gentile, but wise and knowing. "who are you?" chihiro asked the voice which made her feel a tiny bit insane.

**"_you k__now who i am, chihiro. or you will find out. i __will always be with you and help you whenever you need it...dont focuse on the bad things_"** the voice was gone with a whisper "wait! That didnt answer my question though!" she was trying to bring back nothing, she just looked at the sky as if the voice in her head took off into the night. "don't focuse on the bad things" she whispered to herself "how can i not focuse on the bad things if there is nothing else as of right now? Im heart boken, framed, hated, rejected, im soposed to save two fricken worlds alone," she said bending back one finger after each enlistment then stoped to realize another big problem "how am i soposed to save two worlds? Im a weak, heart wounded, cranky, gullible teenage girl! Who fell for a twat-snob of a harlot spirit's trick to frame me! Im a natural born idiot!" she smacked her hands on the forehead and scrunched her face with a groan.

chihiro was growng tired "it must have been atleast four hours..." she yawned "i better get to..get to..." she was wobbleing now "ill just..." Chihiro passed out by some hedges her arms under her almost into a lose ball her hair spread out on the cool grass her thighs would end up having grass prints from her kimono riding up slightly. she was out like a light in a matter of seconds.

chihiro woke up fully dressed at what seemed to be early. funny thing was, she was in her suite. she propped herself up on her elbows and looked out the wondow with a sniff and ran a hand through her hair, she pulled out a few blades of grass and laughed "im such a bum" she swung her feet to the side of her cloud(bed), hopped onto the grownd and. bloted to her dresser, there was so much to choose from since xin re-did her wardrobe. she settled for a 'vitorias secrect' pink colored mini kimono robe, Xin said it "looked perfect with her tan skin" she shrugged and hung it on her free arm, next she opened the other drawer and took out a pair of neon green boy shorts and a matching bra "to match my bath" she chuckled and walked to the bathroom were she took her famous lime-tastic bath. she clipped on the undergarmets and slipped on the kimono and exited the bathroom, when she opened the door lemony steam inveloped the suite and the chilled breeze from the open window hit her skin and made goosebumps bloom up her arms and thighs, it felt good. she walked to the mirror and smiled at what she saw, her face was still glowing and her eyelashes were still thick and long she looked good, and she didnt have to try, which was good because chihiro was to lazy to use makeup. she gave her cheek a little slap and remembered her navy blue bag she had brought from the human world. it rested in the corner of a wall ontop of a decorative white wooden garden chair.

she ran to it and quickly dropping to her kness and opened it, she rummaged around for the thing she needed then she stopped and pulled it out.

she held it with two fingers and let it hang infront of her her face. it was pure gold the chain was sleek and fine, strung in the chain was a pendant the size of quarter, pure gold and smooth, it had a strange symbol chihiro wasn't farmiliar with but always admired it, her father told her it was his good luck charm. it seemed to work for him, and in Chihiros situation she needed all the help she could get. she unsnapped the hook of the necklace swung it over her head and it landed quietly on her neck .it rested nicely on her collar bone and a bout an inch down her chest. it felt cool against her, she rested a hand on it for a moment and released it.

she was out of her room and heading down the hall then skidded to a stop just before stepping infront of hakus and Miyuki's room. she prayed his door wasnt open again, she streached her head a little more and tip toed a little forward when she couldn't see, she sighed in releif, his door was closed, she smiled and ran for the elevator and pressed the 3 button the elevator came back to life and took her were she wanted to go.'_man,id be dead meat if hakus door was open,...if it was __and he would of seen m__e i wonder what he would do...probably lynch me for '**att**__**acking'** his precious twat, Miyuki...__he held her so tight and protectiv__ly...protecting her from me...like..like i was some sort of monster...and she was defencless...' _she thought with sorrow then she narrowed her eyes '_i dont regret saying what i said to him...he actually beleived **her**...he deserved it.' _she shook her head in dissaproval "ofcourse that would happen to me" she said to and empty elevator.

the doors opened and she was in the first floor of the actual bath house. it was so quiet, you could still smell the herbs and aloe lingering in the air it had to beatleast three ours since the bath house closed for the day she had the whole day to herself "sweet sweet lonesome-nesss" she said with a satisfied smile. Chihiro didnt want anyone to bother her, she was sure she would get scolded at or talked about because she was a "crazy beast" and all, she voued that she would turn "nocturnal" well "spirit world-nocturnal" and only come out during the day and sleep during night, she was terrified of being talked about and she was afraid to ever see haku again, and she couldnt stand the thought of seeing Miyuki again.

she made her way outside of the bath house. she took a in a deep breath of fresh air and perked up she walked across the bridge and mid way walked to the red woodemn railing and looked at the turquoise that twinkled beneath her. the water wasnt gone yet it was still a sea. she stepped a foot on the railing and stood high as a gust of wind made her kimono lift slightly '_like any one is going to see me in the middle of day' _she though smiling, she admired the sea for about 4 minutes then decided to go in it... but she needed someone first.

she ran across the bath house in full speed the wood tapped softly and she made no noise, she passed the baths ,up a flight of stairs, into an elevator, waited a minute, got off and sprinted to room 125 and knocked on the door lightly but hard enough for him to hear.

"who goes there?"

"really Xin?. _who goes there?"_ she heard him coming to the door and he finally apeared "hello xin, guarder of the castle" Chiriro grinned he laughed and asked what was up "i was wondering if you wanted to hang out, it sucks being a loaner" he smiled and said "dont't worry, ill be your friend little one." she mocked gratitude and pulled him out of his room. making him remember how she dragged him half way across the bath house on the night of her arival.

"so i heard what happened last night. i dont belive that." he said as they finally slowed down and walked out of the bath house "and your right... i didn't do a thing to her ,i only grabbed her wrist to keep her from leaving, then she just turned into a compleatly different person and acted like _**i**_ was the one threatening her.." xin's expression hardened then turned to her "she threatened **you**?" chihrio really didn't want to taddle on Miyuki. she tought that would make her weak but xin asked again more impatient "Chihiro tell me..." she had to tell someone. "yeah." she said feeling her throat tighten."what did she **_say_**?" she couldnt talk,she started to remember all the things Miyuki had called her and told her, her eyes began to water so she turned away for him "Chirhiro." he turned her around and she burst into tears. xin 's eyes widened and he quickly hugged her to him, she hugged back sobbing into his navy blue cotton shirt.

"she said all that to you?" Chihiro nodded kicking at the water with narrow eyes "yes" she kicked at the water again and looked at the water like she was trying to read something at the bottom "the worst part is, i cant do a-thing about it-ive never had to deal with this kind of drama...not even in school! everyone is sooooo much more mature than this." she huffed and kicked at the water some more. "well, i dont think beating up the water will help your reputation much.." he joked and gave Chihiro a cheesy smile knowing she would eventuraly crack up. she did. "so what should i do?" she asked xin. '**_focuse on the good' _**it was the voice.

"your a smart kid Chihiro, youll figure it out, but just know that you cant be such a coward. i garuntee you this. Miyuki is greedy and now that she knows how to sry you up she'll use it."

"are going to tell me to fight fire with fire-"

"no im not, im telling you to stand up and fight for what you deserve and what belongs to you because pretty soon your going to be doing just that but bigger MUCH bigger" he told her, eyes meant the retreiving of the stone. Chihiros eyes relaxed on her knees "your right. if i dont know how to stand up to that sl- i mean Miyuki how am i going to save anything?"

xin nodded like she had just answered correctly to an answer in class. "you deserve respect chihiro, and she is going to give it to you, she just needs a little push..." he winked.

* * *

**_sooooooooo! what did you think? i hope you got throught this without punching your screen! _**

**_please review and tell me what you think. i reallllly hope you liked it but if you didnt or have any sugestions please dont hesitate to send me a private message or just go ahead and put it on a review! ;D _**

**_anything is much apriciated!_**

**_i even made sketches of my OC's (not manditory to veiw) i will upload them soon enough!_**


	4. FAIL, but getting somewere?

**_em... im sorry ive been gone so long, uh ive been making a death note fic and i was trying to come up with more sexy ideas :3 _**

**_hopefully you guys still read my story because i love reviews especially if they are the same people from before! :( dont make me sad and leave meheee!_**

_**i promise i wont be away so long anymore i promise promise promise! now enjoy this chapter and you better belive ill have another one in a week or a week and a half lol ! **_

**_so read read read and review review review! be honest and tell me what you would like to see next now is the time because...it just is :D_**

**_and again, grammar SUCKS and so does punctuation so try your hardest (plus if anyone beta reads could you help a sista out?) i rushed on this one because i wanted to get it out ASAP _**

**_NOW, WE GO! :D_**

**_

* * *

_**

"chihiro, no one is going to care anymore. It was no big deal. What happened yesterday night was nothing-"

"how do you know? You don't."

"i do, and spirits aren't stupid. They'll come around and they won't treat you any different. You were selfless enough to agree to save us. they are too grateful. don't give them a reason to think your guilty of something you didnt do. acting they way you are now is pointless. you did nothing wrong. as if they had any damn proof..." Xin was standinng infront of Chihiro, Chihiro sat on the edge of her bed and looked at the floor.

she shook her head. "you have no idea what it feels like though, thinking everyone hates you and you didn't even do anything, you don't know what it feels like there for you don't know,and if you did, you wouldnt judge me and tell me what to think." she looked up to his eyes, he sighed and looked back into hers.

"im only saying that acting like it's the end of the world won't help you. Its not good for your health either." he took both her hands. "ill be with you the whole time. eh?" he said giving her hands a sqweese "just please be stong...show everyone your not afraid because your not, your strong and you shouldnt let some snot-nossed snob ruin you." then he chuckled "you have bigger fish to fry." that made Chihiro begin to crack a smile, Xin looked over to see her face and smiled "is..is that a _smile_ i see?" he asked, Chihiro turned her head away from veiw hiding her face. he broke into a grin "It is!" he exclamed. Chihiro laughed and pushed him away. "you better stay with me the whole time!" she warned shaking a finger at him as she still sat on her bed. Xin smield and agreed.

**10:00pm**

"nooooooo!" Chihiro was now clinnging onto her door frame, Xin had her by the waist."Chihiro, we had an agreement!" he yanked at her waist harder now pulling her off the ground. Chihiro let out a loud squeal "i never agreed to such a predicament!" she exclaimed now atempting to pull herself inwards towards her room, xin did not give up.

"dont make me call big-bad miyuki!" he warned like he was threatening a child with the boogy man. Chihiro's eyes widened "no! she'll eat me!" she pulled herself in even harder. Xin broke into histerical laughter dropping chihiro on her feet, she quickly flung herself back into her room closing the door with full force, creating a huge slam.

"Chihiro you open this door right now!" xin was tapping his foot and crossed his arms.

"no!"

"get your butt out here!"

"no!"

"im going to count to three"

"no!...really?"

"1"

"im too old for this!"

"2..."

"im not gonn-"

"thr-"

"...ughhhh!"

the door opened and Chihiro stepped out with hands on her hips. "really, a pouty face?" Xin asked as he raised an eyebrow "is that really the best you can do?"

Chihiro rolled her eyes and walked away from the blue haired boy, he shook his head smiling and followed behind the teen. Chihrio pressed the 3rd button and the doors closed on the elevator "...your not mad at me..." Xin stated with a grin. "yes i am." Chihro confirmed and turned away from him with a huff. he smiled and shook his head. he knew it wasnt long untill chihiro came around and it was just a matter of seconds. "...okay, maybe im being to harsh..." chihiro began as she scooted over back to Xin and crossed her arms weakly. Xin smiled and shook his head at her "noooo?" sarcasticly, Chihiro smirked and the doors opened, her exoression morphed into fear and insecurity. xin came over to her and grabbed her shoulder "dont worry im here and we'll be okay, just keep your head up, you'll be fine...Chihiro?...Chihiro breathe!"

Chihro let out a large gasp of breath and gullped looking at Xin "oh, thank you!" she patted Xin on the back then nodded toward the evevator doors with a determination on her face "lets go.". they weren't moving. xin didnt even bother to look down at chihiro who had an attent face staring straight ahead "uhh Chihiro?"

"nyes?" she asked questionably and looked up at xin who was right next to her, he was staring straight ahead. "were not moving" Chihiro looked around as if she had no idea "Xin! i cant move! I... i think im paralized!" she shouted in alarment "chihiro just walk, walk now" she frowned, xin glared at her and she took her first step outside the elevator cautiously. she examined all the workers, they all seemed to not even notice Chihiro, they just went on with what they were doing. Chihiro was not yet calm, it seemed like that one step was enough. Chihrio turned on her heel and slamed into a muscular Xin "nhmm." her face was plastered onto his chest, she quickly pulled away and glared at him as she rubbed her nose furiously

."owh..." he narrowed his eyes at her "Chihiro..." she gave up "fine." she said in a huff raising both her hands to her head,she turned to face the bathhouse and its staff.

Everything looked okay,she felt okay,nervouse and scared, but still okay. "come on chihiro,go on" she felt xins hand gently push her forward and they began to walk no one seemed to notice her, she had a feeling it was on purpouse. Xin must have realized what chihiro was thinking "dont worry your alright, keep calm and carry on" he told her. She smirked "isnt that a famouse quote?" she asked walking infront of him still, she could feel him shrug "its fitting for this time." she smiled, if it wasnt for xin she would have been doomed.

Chihiro promised herself she would be keeping her guard up and would try to avoid Haku till the death, she had her eyes peeled and always made xin go first and check if the coast was 'Haku clear' after absolutly no sight of Haku the two decided he was on a mission for yubabba because it was really strange not to see Haku in the first 10 seconds of being down in the bathhouse. Chihiro and xin eveturally relaxed and had fun talking and joking they would laugh the hardest at the 'conversation improv' game chihiro suggested they play, they became pros in a matter of minutes. "ooo ooo! What the story on those two?" she asks him pointing at a yunna and the foreman, they were yelling at eachother. He smirks looking at the two spirits "there fighting because he stole her underwear to show his buddies..." chihiro laughed out loud "your such a dork!" she smaked him on the shoulder,he laughed with her.

the fun was now over when xin's name was being called by a group of frog spirit workers

"Xin! hey! Xin! We need you asap!" one of the frog spirits came running towards the two teenagers and was now right infront of them. Xin sighed "cant it wait?" he asked considerably, chihiro thought Xin acted so much more proffessional with workers than with her, it made her feel special.  
The spirit shook his head quickly, as did the rest of the squad behind him "no, it cant, yubabba needs you as soon as possible!" he explained. Just then, Xin began to flash blue again, meaning it was urgent.  
He sighed and turned around to face Chihiro she shook her head at him with doe eyes " but What if-" she said as he grabbed both her hands  
"i know but ill be right back as soon as possible, meanwhile go and find lin and hang with her for a while, this place  
Looks 'you-know-who'-free so your safe."he said with a reassuring smile, Chihiro gave him an unsure look then nodded  
Letting Xin go.

She was left in the middle of a bath isle with many busy spirits running past her. Chihiro was alone.

For 20 minutes chihiro had to wander around "cautiously" alone. She was about to give up hope and go back to her room when suddenly, she heard faint calling of her name that made ,her stop in her tracks for the elevator. Xin was now racing his way to her flailing a paper around smiling like a weirdo, chihiro couldnt help but stiffle a laugh. Xin finally caught up with chihiro "lets take a walk" he said, not stopping, pulling chihiro by the arm in the process "what was the paper you just had in your hand?" chihiro asked trying to keep up, the duo were now heading outside to the bridge, probably going to town chihiro guessed.

The plan was deleyed in an instant though chihiro had now idea why. Xin halted to a stop "oh boy." he said licking his lips in annoyance, he looked around and darted for one of the purple silk curtains on one of the entrance walls, they were there to cover tiny supplies closets. Xin and chihiro stood there for a minute until chihiro swiftly turned to face Xin behind her "Xin why are we hiding in a freakinnn-" chihiro lost balance and fell forward onto Xin, they both fell to the ground with a loud thud. Xin rubbed the back of his head and twitched an eye in pain, though Chihiro didnt have a scrath on her "oh wow, thnks for breaking my fall man" she smiled ontop of Xin who just let out a 'grandpa graon' in pain "why are we in a closet?" she asked again. Xin blinked and looked up at chihiro and began to open his mouth when another voice broke his chance to speak.

"See what did i tell you Haku" Chihiro didnt have to turn around to know whos annoying voice spoke , it was Myuki "i told you what type of girl she was. She just wants money and power and look what shes doing to get it! Shes all over yubbabas nephew and shes trying to take you from me by hurting me!" Chihiro had the nastiest most angry face on imaginable, her hands grasped had-fulls of Xin navy's blue dress shirt. She was trying to hold back. She closed her eyes and shook her head slowly "Xin im gonna hit her..." she whispered through her teeth only loud enought for Xin to pick up on. "no, dont, thats only what she wants, that will only make you seem the way she wants you to seem. And they already belive her from last night. Dont ruin yourself and hold back, you have too." chihiro shook her head again grasping his shirt tighter "what a damn slut, i-" that was the last straw. Chihiro's eyes widened with such hate it radiated out of her.

Although chiniro didnt see it, Haku flinched and was about to say something but he was too slow. Chihiro was now face to face with Miyuki. "say that one more time and this time it wont go as smooth as yesterday." chihiro growled into Miyukis face. "what?" haku asked, Chihiro almost forgot Haku was still present his eyes flickered from Xin to Chihiro to was no answer. Haku now stared at Miyuki "Miyuki-kun, what does Xin mean by 'people already belive you from last night'?" Miyuki just glared at chihiro and gave Haku the victim look "...hes trying to imply that i made the whole thing up...that i lied to get Sen introuble..." she whispered looking down pretending to be hurt emotionally "of course xin would say that to pretect sen...but...do you think i would really lie about something like that?..." she said now staring at the ground. Haku let out an annoyed breth though his nose "Miyukis right, she wouldnt lie about something like what happened the night before." and now Chihiro got a look she never thought she would ever see. Disgust and Hate. Her breath got caught mid-way at his expression. Her heart shattered compleatly, what was left of it anyway. It was over

He seriously hated her. Chihiro couldnt belive this was happening. She wanted to scream. "you just keep on thinking that, Haku...who the hell are you any more?" xin asked sqweenting his eyes shaking his head once at haku...his eyes relaxed and looke at Xin with no answer to his question, seems like he didnt have much of one to begin with. Xin shook his head and smirked "you forgot what the hell honesty is, that girl could rob a bank right infront of your eyes and youd still find her un-giulty" he spat haku just stood there staring at xin "...you seriously belive chihiro is capable of such a thing... She is stronger and most definatly smarter than that... And stop acting like such a victim here...your the one who broke her heart while she stayed faithful to you ever since she left you. No boyfriends no nada...I should know, she spilled the beans to me when she found out you compleatly betrayed her...and the messed up thing is, she blamed herself...not you..she called herself stupid...and here she is taking in all that pain without a single protest."

haku flashed a glance at Chihiro. Her eyes on the floor, listening to everything Xin had to say. Xin laughed emotionlesly "you straight up lost...i just wonder how you did it...i dont care, the point is Chihiro didnt do anything to your precious little Miyuki...so dont you go giving Chihiro hell-" xin was cut off again "or youll what?" chihiros eyes shot up to haku in surprise, that was not chihiros Haku anymore...he was gone for sure. Xin narrowed his eyes "look, Haku im not a violent person but i will make sure your fortune will go down in ruins if you break her heart any more...and you can count on that." he said with a sure look on his face. Chihiro couldnt take it anymore. She couldnt take this, Haku compleatly gone and lost to that harlet, she lost, and it felt terrible, worser than she had ever imagined. She chelnched her hands to fists and shot out from behind the giant purple silk curtain. She heard Xin call behind her but she didnt stop, she was sure he would catch up or find her.

She didnt know were to go now she just ran straight through the small little town full of shops and restaurants, she didnt even cringe at the memory of her parents transformation the last time as she passed the restaurant. Tears broke away and trailed down her face, but she kept calm. Her face was calm.

She finally met up with the dark river separating her from the real world but before she could dive, she was caught by the hand she knew would save her. "Chihiro are you insane!" she froze. Her eyes wide and shaken. It wasnt him. Not Xin. The hand shook her "chihiro!" she was paralized. the person swung her around and had her by both wrists "what are you thinking? ! ? ! If you go into that river as a human compleatly, youll never come out! Not as a human or a spirit! What is the matter with you? ! how could you even think about doing such an idiotic thing? ! ? ...Chihiro!" all she could do was stare at him. Her hand began to make its way to the boys face, when she slowly clenched her hand and put it back to her side, the anger came back "WHY THE HELL DO YOU CARE HAKU? ! you could care less if i die!" he turned white "what...are you sa-" she cut him off " shut up! **Shut up**!" she said ripping her hands away from her loves grip, placing them her temples. She was so mad and so confused "dont ever touch me again! And...and just leave me alone!" she yelled at him with eyes fixed on his "and just go belive whatever that harlet tells you... but with my feelings, you dont mess with!"she spat, chihiro couldnt belive what she was saying, she never raised her voice this loud not even as a kid, and she was one bold child. She noticed hakus expression, she had hurt him, but that made her angrier because at the end of the sentance was 'Miyuki' she bolted away from him once again.

She was angry, shocked,confused and dazed. Chihiro didnt like that combination in the least.

* * *

**sooooooo, whadya think?**

**i hope you were able to understand it. more chapter on there way and hopefuly ill have someone to help me make em' readable and better understandable lol**

**thankyou and please; constructive cristisism and just 'like' reviews are emensly appreciated :3**


	5. logcabin apocalyps

Hey, people who actually read my story!…..im sorry you guys thought this was a new chapter but im sorry to say

I will stop making this story because im a big fat lazy bucket of lard. So yeah….

* * *

lol nooooo im just joshing you! Actually I've been working an quite a bit of chapter 5's and this thing is

**I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO GO WITH!** See my story is not just some romance. Oh no, this story has a plot, a real big juicy awesome plot. The reason for the plot is so the story lasts longer and is more eventful for you guys and the problem is…..I have to many plots to it and ideas are just gushing everywhere….I've literally written about 5 chapter 5's lol and im soooooo angry at myself since I promised a new chapter within two weeks or so L

So this little note here is to ask for help. If any one wants to hear my ideas or want to suggest anything then feel free to message me or at least review or message me weather you want more 'lovey-dovey-ness' or 'action ' or whatever the heck you want but im begging here people!

****

Warning:

(if you wish to hear my ideas please be warned that there are a bunch of spoilers and all that jazz so if you are willing to help it would be better if you were a beta reader or you just don't care XD)


End file.
